gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS Girl
MS girl]] MS Girl (MS少女) is a form of moe anthropomorphism art, depicting young girls wearing body armor (or small vehicle in case of large mechanic) resembling Mobile Weapons - usually a mobile suit. The name was first used by Mika Akitaka, who has published his MS Girls art in the Gundam Ace monthly magazine since 1982, with the first official compilation artbook released in July 1994. The MS Girl trend later spread to other mecha anime series and even real life combat vehicles, becoming known as Mecha Musume. MS Girls themselves continue to grow as Gundam Ace continue to publish their art, which usually appears as a parody of model kit series like Gundam Fix Galution to Gundam Fix Figuration or Zeonomusume~ to ZEONOGRAPHY. MS Girl gained some official recognition in Gundam Build Fighters Try's final episode "Our Gunpla" with the introduction of the Super Fumina, a fusion of the RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan and its builder, Fumina Hoshino. However, the term 'MS Girl' was not used to describe it. Instead, this type of model is called by a new name Gunpla'Cos Heroine, with the term's first appearance in Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders. Picture Gallery Universal Century One Year War Era RX-78 Girl.jpeg|RX-78-2 Gundam MS Girl Ms girl 3.jpeg|RX-78-2 GUNDAM ver. MS Girl METAL.jpeg|METAL COMPOSITE RX-78-2 Gundam MS Girl CAGirl.jpeg|RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam MS Girl Blue Destiny Girl.jpeg|RX-79BD-1 Gundam Blue Destiny Unit 1 MS Girl 18E Girl.jpg|MS-18E Kämpfer MS Girl B-3 Girl.jpg|MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom MS Girl Ral Zaku I MS Girl.jpg|MS-05 Ramba Ral's Zaku I MS Girl MS Girl Note 01.jpg|Gundam, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 23.jpg|G Sky (Gundam + G-Parts), Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 03.jpg|Zaku II Type S, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 05.jpg|Guncannon, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 07.jpg|Zaku II Type F, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 31.jpg|Zakrello with Zaku II Type F, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 09A.jpg|Guntank, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 09B.jpg|Guntank, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 11.jpg|Gouf, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 13.jpg|Z'Gok, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 15.jpg|GM, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 29.jpg|GM & Ball, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 17.jpg|Dom, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 19.jpg|Zaku I, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 35.jpg|Bigro with Zaku I, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 21.jpg|Gogg, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 27.jpg|Gyan, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 33.jpg|Rick Dom, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 38B.jpg|Haro, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MS Girl Note 39.jpg|Gelgoog, Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note version MSV MSGirl-YMS09Prototype Dom.JPG|YMS-09 Prototype Dom MS Girl R-2 MS Girl.jpg|MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type MS Girl E-3 MS Girl.jpg|MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper MS Girl MSN-02 - Perfect Zeong - MS Girl.jpg|MSN-02 Perfect Zeong MS Girl G-3 Girl.jpeg|RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" MS Girl Ms-06-r-1a girl.jpeg|MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type MS Girl MS-06D Girl.jpeg|MS-06D Zaku Desert Type MS Girl MS-X Fa-78-2-ms-girl.gif|FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam MS Girl Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory RX-78GP02A - Gundam (Physalis) - MS Girl.jpg|RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" MS Girl Gerbera-tetra-kai-girl.jpg|AGX-04A1 Gerbera Tetra Kai MS Girl RGM-79N - GM Custom - MS Girl.jpg|RGM-79N GM Custom MS Girl dra-c girl.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C MS Girl Gerbera-girl.jpg|RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" MS Girl RGM-79C - Powered GM - MS Girl.jpg|RGM-79C Powered GM MS Girl RGC83 GM Cannon II - MS Girl.jpg|RGC83 GM Cannon II - MS Girl ARMOR GIRLS PROJECT.jpeg|RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" MS Girl MS-06F2 Girl.jpeg|MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type MS Girl F2 Girl.jpg|MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type MS Girl RX78GP03 Gundam GP03 Dendrobium MS Girl.jpg|GP03 Dendrobium Orchid MS Girl Full equip.png|YMS-16M Xamel MS Girl Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Gundam_Girl_MkII_Titans_by_clest.png|Mk II Titans Colors MS Girl ZGirl.jpg|Zeta Gundam MS Girl by KY 1981900093_c2ef0375f5_o.jpg|Fan-made MS Girl of the Zeta Gundam Zeta gundam MS girl.jpeg|Zeta Gundam MS Girl Gff-psyco-girl.jpg|Psyco Gundam MS Girl (GFF Version) Theo-tan.png|The O MS Girl RMS-154 Barzam MS Girl.jpg|RMS-154 Barzam MS Girl AMX-003 - Gaza-C - MS Girl.jpg|AMX-003 Gaza-C MS Girl 44446 1.jpg|ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 MS Girl Shiki.jpg|Hyaku Shiki MS girl Qubeley-MKII - MS Girl.jpg|Qubeley/Mk-II - MS Girl Ms girl.jpeg|PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn MS Girl Z-MSV MSZ-008 - ZII - MS Girl.jpg|MSZ-008 ZII MS Girl Mk-III MS girl.jpg|msf-007 Gundam mk-III MS Girl FA-178 - Full Armor Gudanm Mark-II - MS Girl.jpg|FA-178 Full Armor Gundam Mk-II MS Girl M-MSV Moe-78-4.jpg|RX-78-4 Gundam MS Girl RX-78-5 - Gundam - MS Girl.jpg|RX-78-5 Gundam MS Girl RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam MS Girl.jpg|RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam MS Girl RX-78-7 - 7th Gundam - MS Girl.jpg|RX-78-7 7th Gundam MS Girl MSF-007 - Gundam Mk-III.jpg|FA-007GII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III MS Girl Gundam Sentinel Ex-SGirl.jpg|Ex-S Gundam MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji strikergirl.jpg|MSA-0011(Bst) S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" MS Girl FA-010A FAZZ - MS Girl.jpg|FA-010A FAZZ MS Girl Ex-S FAZZ.jpeg|FA-010A FAZZ MS Girl MSA-007 Nero MS Girl.jpg|MSA-007 Nero MS Girl MSA-007E EWAC Nero MS Girl.jpg|MSA-007E EWAC Nero MS Girl MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type - MS Girl.jpg|MSA-007T Nero Trainer Type MS Girl MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Zeta Plus C1 Hummingbird - MS Girl.jpg|MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Zeta Plus C1 Hummingbird MS Girl RMS-154 Barzam Refined Type MS Girl.jpg|RMS-154 Refined Barzam MS Girl Xeku Girl.jpg|RMS-142 Xeku Zwei MS Girl Mk-V Girls.jpg|Gundam Mk-V/Gundam Mk-V (Augusta Test Colors) MS Girl AMX-007 - Gaza-E - MS Girl.jpg|AMX-007 Gaza-E MS Girl Sentinel Girl.png|Sentinel MS Girl Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ RGM-86R - GM III - MS Girl.jpg|RGM-86R GM III MS Girl ZZ GIRL.jpeg|MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam MS Girl Qubeley Mk-II Girl.jpeg|AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mk-II MS Girl 015 Girl.jpg|AMX-015 Geymalk MS Girl Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Nu-girl.jpg|ν Gundam MS Girl Nugundam-girl-01.jpg|ν Gundam MS Girl by Mika Akitaka. Hi-Nu.jpg|Hi-ν MS Girl Ms girl 2.jpeg|ν Gundam MS Girl Ν Gundam Sakura.jpeg|Princess Sakura of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle as ν Gundam MS Girl by CLAMP Sazabi Ver. Ka Girl.jpg|Sazabi MS Girl Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - Unicorn Mode - MS Girl.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam MS Girl Unicorn-girl.jpg|Unicorn Gundam MS Girl Full-armor-uc-msgirl.jpg|Full Armor Unicorn Gundam MS Girl MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl ReZEL - MS Girl.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL MS Girl RGM-89S - Stark Jegan - MS Girl.jpg|RGM-89S Stark Jegan MS Girl AMX-009 Dreissen - MS Girl.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen MS Girl RGZ-95C_ReZEL_(Commander_Type).jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL girl from Asahiage's Unicorn Girls artbook Unicorn Girl.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam girl from Asahiage's Unicorn Girls artbook Shamblo Girl.jpg|AMA-X7 Shamblo girl from Asahiage's Unicorn Girls artbook Sinanju Girl.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju girl from Asahiage's Unicorn Girls artbook Nz-666-girl.jpg|NZ-666 Kshatriya girl from Asahiage's Unicorn Girls artbook Rx-0-destroy-girl.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam girl Destroy mode from Asahiage's Unicorn Girls artbook AMS129M Zee Zulu - MS Girl.jpg|AMS-129M Zee Zulu MS Girl MS21C DraC NeoZeon - MS Girl.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C Neo Zeon colors - MS Girl Delta Plus Girl.jpg|Mobile Suit Girl Delta Plus RX-160S GIRL.jpeg|RX-160S Byarlant Custom MS Girl Silver_Bullet_Girl.jpg|ARX-014 Silver Bullet MS Girl Unicorn Girl with Javelin.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam MS Girl Kshatriya Repaired.jpg|NZ-666 Kshatriya Repaired MS Girl 5552c38ba4d3711912af03d25e8c8ef7--unicorn-gundam-unicorns.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash xi-girl.jpg|RX-105 Ξ Gundam Girl (Xi Gundam) penelope-girl.jpg|RX-104FF Penelope Gundam Girl Mobile Suit Gundam F90 F-90-ffg-girl.jpg|F90 Gundam Formula 90 MS Girl f90II.jpg|F90 II MS girl Mobile Suit Gundam F91 F91-girl-02.jpg|F91 MS Girl by Mika Akitaka Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 MS Girl.jpg|XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 MS Girl X-2-tan.jpg|Crossbone Gundam X-2 MS Girl F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin Colors) - MS Girl.jpg|F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Martin colors) MS Girl Skullheartgirl.jpg|Crossbone Gundam Skull Heart MS Girl by yo anime girl in crossbone gundam.jpg|Crossbone Girl Mobile Suit Victory Gundam LM312V06 - Victory Gundam Hexa - MS Girl.jpg|LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa MS Girl V2 Girl.jpg|LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam MS Girl Plamo-Kyoshiro‎‎ PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam MS Girl.jpg|PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam MS Girl Musha Gundam - MS Girl.jpg|Musha Gundam MS Girl Dokuro Type Zaku - MS Girl.jpg|Dokuro Type Zaku - MS Girl Future Century G-gundam-ms-girl.jpg|God Gundam MS Girl. God Nobel Girl.jpeg|God Gundam/Nobel Gundam MS Girl Gf13-017nj Girl.jpeg|Shinning Gundam MS Girl wip4.png|JDG-00X Devil Gundam MS Girl by wdy1000 After Colony Leo-tan.jpg|Leo MS Girl Wing-custom-girl.jpg|Wing Zero Custom MS girl. DEATHSCYTHE-HELL-2.jpg|Deathscythe Hell Custom Gundam Girl Shenlong_girl.jpg|Shenlong Ver. Katoki Gundam Girl Wing verka girl.jpg|MS Girl fan art of Wing Gundam Ver. Ka. by Komatsu Eiji 3905579796_92b81955ab.jpg|MS Girl Tallgeese III Epyon Girl.jpeg|Gundam Epyon MS Girl Proto Zero Girl.jpg|Wing Gundam Proto Zero MS Girl Wing Zero MS Girl.jpg|Wing Gundam Zero (EW version) MS Girl Cosmic Era Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Aile strike girl.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam MS Girl Freedom Gundam girl.jpg|Freedom Gundam MS Girl Imagevacdjs.jpg|Strike Gundam IWSP MS Girl 4036953130_ef334957b4.jpg|Launcher Strike Rouge MS Girl Buster Gundam MS Girl.jpg|GAT-X103 Buster Gundam MS Girl Perfect Strike Gundam MS Girl.jpeg|Perfect Strike Gundam MS Girl Eternal girl.jpg|Eternal Battleship Girl with SD Justice and SD Freedom MS Girl, by Komatsu Eiji StrikeGirl-01.jpg|Strike Gundam Girl StrikeGirl-02.jpg|Aile Strike Girl StrikeGirl-03.jpg|Sword Strike Girl StrikeGirl-04.jpg|Launcher Strike Girl strikeGirl-05.jpg|Aile Strike GIrl 02 strikeRougeGirl-01.jpg|Strike Rouge Girl aegisGirl-01.jpg|Aegis Girl duelAsGirl-01.jpg|Duel Girl Assault Shroud duelGirl-01.jpg|Duel Girl busterGirl-01.jpg|Buster Girl blitzGirl-01.jpg|Blitz Girl calamityGirl-01.jpg|Calamity Girl raiderGirl-01.jpg|Raider Girl forbiddenGirl-01.jpg|Forbidden Girl (Colored) freedomGirl-01.jpg|Freedom girl justiceGirl-01.jpg|Justice Girl providenceGirl-01.jpg|Providence Girl m1astrayGirl-01.jpg|M1 Astray Girl strikeDaggerGirl-01.jpg|Strike Dagger Girl ginnGirl-01.jpg|GINN Girl cgueGirl-01.jpg|CGUE Girl ginnLLRGirl-01.jpg|GINN Girl Long Range Reconnaissance Type dinnGirl-01.jpg|DINN Girl guaizGirl-01.jpg|GuAIZ Girl bucueGirl-02.jpg|BuCUE Girl lagoweGirl-01.jpg|LaGOWE Girl zuootGirl-01.jpg|ZuOOT Girl goohnGirl-01.jpg|GOOhN Girl znoGirl-01.jpg|ZnO Girl Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray Astray Gold Frame.jpg|Amatsu MS Girl Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Destiny girl.jpg|Destiny MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji InfiniteJusticeGirl.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji StrikeFreedomGirl.jpg|Strike Freedom MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji ms gfirls.jpeg|Strike Freedom Gundam MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji AkatsukiGirl.jpg|Akatsuki Gundam MS Girl by Komatsu Eiji Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER Noir-tan.jpg|MS Girl fan art by Musumi Renga stargazer.jpg|Stargazer Girl Strike Noir.jpg|Strike Noir Girl Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Gundam Exia MS Girl.jpg|Gundam Exia MS Girl Exia-tan.jpg|MS Girl fan art by Komatsu Eiji DynamesGirl.jpg|Gundam Dynames MS Girl by yuki!@コミケ落選 Virtue.jpg|Virtue MS Girl Season 2 0musume.png|GFF 0 Gundam Type A.C.D MS Girl by Mika Akitaka 7swordGirl.jpg|OO Seven Sword Ms Girl 00musume.jpg|00 Raiser MS girl by Eiji Komatsu archemsgirl.jpg|Arche MS Girl 007s.jpg|00 seven swords MS girls Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- bravemsgirl.jpg|Brave Commander Type MS Girl Harute Girl.jpg|Gundam Harute MS Girl Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Seven_Sword_Girl.jpeg|00 Gundam Seven Sword MS Girl Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Also see Madoka Titus. Age-fx.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX Girl by Komatsu Eiji Gundam Build Fighters Try Super Fumina.png|Super Fumina / RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan HGBF-SuperFumina.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Super Fumina sample-e07366531a1dfa09c392f188f8e4b2dd.jpg|Build Burning Gundam MS girl by langbazi.|link=http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1854255?tags=build_burning_gundam Other YUKINA.jpeg HIME.jpeg File:Saladbowl 1.jpeg File:Saladbowl 2.jpeg File:Saladbowl 3.jpeg File:Saladbowl 4.jpeg File:Saladbowl 5.jpeg See also *Armor Girls Project External links * MS Girl article at Japanese Wikipedia. * Mika Akitaka's MS Girl Note at Yatate Bunko. Category:Out of Universe information